We belong together
by loveseriesforever
Summary: Aaron se réveille après avoir passer le nuit avec la femme qu'il aime mais quand il s'aperçoit qu'elle est parti, pourra-t-il la convaincre qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble ?


**Titre**: We belong together

**Disclamer **: rien n'est à moi et je ne traduis pas pour l'argent.

**Ceci est une traduction. L'histoire a été écrite par Mystical . Reader ( le nom est attaché mais l'ordinateur bug ! )qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire et la publier.**

Assez de blabla et voilà.

Enjoy !

Aaron Hotchner se réveilla le matin et il sut que quelque chose était différent. Il posa son regard sur l'autre côté du lit et remarqua que ce dernier était vide. Il n'arrivait pas croire qu'elle n'était plus avec lui dans le lit. La nuit dernière fût une des meilleures nuits de toute sa vie et il s'était finalement laisser aller à montrer à la femme qu'il aimait combien elle comptait pour elle. Il fit le tour de la chambre et vu que tous ces vêtements n'étaient plus là. Il fronça les sourcils puis sortit du lit rapidement, mis son caleçon et commença à la chercher dans toute la maison.

Hotch ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur du salon après qu'il ne l'ait trouvé nulle part dans la maison. Il repensa à la nuit dernière et se maudit pour ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il vit l'horloge dans le salon puis se rendit compte de l'heure et soupira. Il devait vite partir pour le boulot. Il remonta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain et après une rapide douche, il s'habilla. Après cela, il regarda une dernière fois le lit et soupira mais, à ce moment là, il vit une lettre posée sur l'oreiller.

Il marcha rapidement vers le lit, prit la lettre et commença à la lire.

_Aaron,_

_Je veux que tu saches que la nuit dernière fût la meilleure de toute ma vie. Mon seul espoir est que quand tu te réveilleras ce matin tu ne regrettes rien. Je ne pourrais jamais regretter d'avoir faire l'amour avoir toi comme nous l'avons fait l'autre nuit. Je voudrais rester dans tes bras pour toujours. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'essaye de te forcer à t'engager dans une relation que tu ne voudrais pas. Je sais que cette nuit sera probablement la dernière pour toi et c'est pourquoi je pars ce matin sans te réveiller et en te laissant ce mot._

_Aaron je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette absolument rien de cette nuit. Non seulement tu m'as fait sentir que tu m'aimais mais tu m'as aussi me faire sentir en paix avec moi-même. Les paroles que tu me murmurais pendant on a fait ce que l'on a fait m'ont fait sentir comme si je n'étais pas seule au monde._

_Quand je me suis réveillais ce matin, je suis restée dans le lita te regarder dormir et je pouvais même voir un sourire sur ton visage. Tu étais vraiment heureux dans ton sommeil et je savais que tu ne seras jamais heureux avec moi. Tu dois penser à toi et à Jack. Je t'aime Aaron mais je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui n'ait pas le passer que j'ai. Tu mérites plus d'enfants et de trouver quelqu'un que tu pourras aimer. J'espère que les choses entre nous ne seront pas trop bizarres au travail. Mais rappelle toi seulement une chose Aaron. Tu as réalisé un de mes rêves hier et pour ça, je t'aimerais toujours._

_Je ne comptais pas te révéler mes sentiments hier mais aujourd'hui c'est comme si je le devais. Je ne peux plus garder les sentiments pour moi plus longtemps. Je t'aime vraiment et j'aime Jack aussi mais je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous deux._

_Avec tout mon amour et ce, pour l'éternité, _

_Emily_

Hotch ferma les yeux et gémit. Mais comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? Elle ne voyait pas qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle ? Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui et rien ne l'en empêcherait. Merde pour les règles du bureau. Il ne pouvait pas aller de l'avant sans elle dans sa vie, dans son lit et dans ses bras. Si Strauss voulait jouer avec ça alors il la laissera faire parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait faire pression en retour car il en avait de pas mal sur elle. C'est avec cette pensée dans la tête qu'il prit son téléphone portable tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à sa chambre et il appela Dave.

Hotch parla à Dave alors qu'il conduisait pour aller au travail et surprise, Dave savait déjà ce qu'il ressentait pour Prentiss et il lui dit de suivre son cœur et que si Strauss essayait de faire quoi que se soit, il l'arrêterais avant même qu'elle tente quelque chose.

Après avoir raccrocher avec Dave, beaucoup de pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Hotch durant le trajet. Il savait qu'Emily et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il savait qu'elle était sa moitié. Il savait aussi que Jack aimerais qu'elle vive avec eux de façon permanente et pas seulement qu'elle vienne de temps en temps. Il savait tout ça car Jack lui en avait parlé le week-end dernier. Hotch savait que si Jack avait été avec eux hier soir ou ce matin, il lui aurait demandé si Emily allait vivre avec eux pour toujours.

Hotch se gara sur sa place dans le parking et il soupira quand il vit que la voiture d'Emily était déjà là. Il devait avoir cette discussion maintenant car si il ne le faisait pas, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à travailler de toute la journée. Il sortit de sa voiture et saisit son sac prêt en cas de nouvelle enquête. Ensuite il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour monter à l'étage auquel se trouvait la BAU. Durant toute la montée, il pensa à ce qu'il lui allait dire.

Hotch sortit de l'ascenseur et regarda à travers les portes vitrées qui marquaient l'entrée dans l'open espace de la BAU. Il sourit légèrement quand il vit Prentiss assise à son bureau. Ca n'allait pas aider mais il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était belle et combien il l'aimait. Il était sûr qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Il avait besoin d'elle comme l'homme avait besoin de respirer. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis poussa les portes et entra. Sans s'arrêter il marcha droit vers son bureau.

Emily parut surprise quand elle vit Hotch venir droit vers elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit quand il se stoppa devant son bureau et qu'il lâcha son sac et sa mallette par terre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Dave qui se tenait sur le seuil de son bureau en souriant alors, elle cligna des yeux. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, pensa-t-elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Hotch s'avança en plus vers elle et la leva de son fauteuil et la prit dans ses bras.

Emily était juste debout dans ses bras, sous le choc, elle ne savait pas que l'enfer pouvait monter si haut. Ses yeux se sont élargis quand la tête d'Hotch se pencha et quand ses lèvres fondirent sur les siennes. Elle avait arrêté de penser à quoi que ce soit excepté le fait qu'elle était dans les bras de Hotch et qu'elle l'embrassait en retour faisant passer tous ses sentiments.

Hotch se sépara d'Emily pour qu'ils puissent respirer et la regarda dans les yeux. " Emily Prentiss je t'aime et ce depuis un bon moment déjà. La nuit dernière fût tellement magique, je veux dire plus que tout au monde. Je te veux à mes côtes et mon fils aussi et en fait, il me demande pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec nous. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble Emily et je voulais que tu le saches. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps et j'espère que je te l'ai prouvé la nuit dernière. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'éloigner de moi juste parce que tu as peur. Nous sommes les deux moitiés d'un tout et nous sommes indissociables. "

Emily regarda Hotch dans les yeux, avec les siens qui étaient pleins de surprise. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, dans les bureaux, et vit Dave qui souriait, Reid et Morgan qui les fixaient et la moitié dans agents présents qui leur souriaient. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit Strauss les regarder, elle et Hotch avec de la colère dans les yeux mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Dave descendit des escaliers. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui la fit pâlir mais elle hocha la tête et sourit à Hotch et Emily avant de sortir de l'open espace.

Emily se retourna vers Aaron qui se tenait toujours là, anxieux. Elle laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Aaron avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

"Je t'aime Aaron et j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais à vivre sans toi. Ca m'a fait tellement mal quand j'ai du partir de chez toi, sans rien te dire. Tu as raison. On est fait pour être ensemble. Et je veux passer tous les jours de ma vie à te montrer combien je t'aime. " Dit Emily.

Hotch sourit et libéra un cri de joie. Il pris Emily dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Toi, Emily Prentiss, j t'aime de chaque façon possible et ce pour tout la vie. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble ! "

Et voilà !

REVIEWS, PLEASE !


End file.
